The pathogenesis of pulmonary vascular disease remains poorly understood and the management of the disease is complex, empiric, and controversial. In addition, care of patients with pulmonary vascular disease often falls within the purview of several medical disciplines, including Pulmonary Medicine, Cardiology, Surgery, and Radiology. To address this problem a comprehensive, multidisciplinary approach to the diagnosis and management of pulmonary vascular disease will be developed. This will enhance the level of care and lead to more effective education of the physicians who care for patients with pulmonary vascular disease. Finally, basic research which explores the mechanisms responsible for the pathogenesis of pulmonary hypertension and evaluates potential therapeutic approaches, coupled with a program of clinical investigation will lead to the development of more effective strategies for diagnosis, prevention and treatment of pulmonary vascular disease. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1. To develop a coordinated and comprehensive clinical approach to the care of patients with pulmonary vascular diseases at the University of Maryland Medical System (UMMS). The UMMS and the P. I. will serve as a referral/information center for this geographic area. 2. To develop a strong multidisciplinary curriculum in pulmonary vascular medicine, addressing the educational needs of medical and graduate students, house officers, fellows and practicing physicians. 3. To enhance the research training and ongoing activities of the Principal Investigator through interactions with colleagues with related or relevant interests and expertise.